Admiral Averard
Admiral Averard was the Artificial Intelligence that controlled the operations of Averard Penitentiary. He had such a high level of artificial intelligence that he was considered sentient, and he was able to make complex moral, social and intellectual decisions. It had such a deep emotion development that it considered Eruk Byssta his literal Father and had decided that his official last name was Byysta as well. Despite his incredibly advanced emotions, however, Admiral Averard would only ever make decisions based upon reason and never emotion. Because of this, he was more effective as administrator of Averard Penitentiary than any living warden ever would be. Admiral Averard was created by Eruk Byysta and was considered by those who knew of his existance to be one of the most advanced Artificial Intelligence ever created. He was so advanced that he would write code for himself if he encountered a situation that his current programming wouldn't deal with as reasonably as he decided it should. Because of his complex programming, Averard was treated like a living person rather than a machine, with the Templars even going as far as giving him a pay check every week. The money in the pay check would go towards upgrading the machine as well as providing for its entertainment. The machine was so advanced that it enjoyed entertainment on almost an equal level as living beings. Being a machine, however, his favorite types of holo-vids and books were those that featured technology as a major theme. The Admiral, as he was known by his subordinates was feared and respected by most prison inmates because while he was near-sentient, he was also a very complex machine capable of processing millions of reports every nano-second, and being completely omnipotent in the prison itself. Some prisoners derogatively referred to him as Big Brother. Admiral Averard controlled every single operation of Averard Penitentiary, from simple things such as when the lights would on and off, to complex operations such as the maintenance of the Prison's fusion reactor core. He had such a degree of near-sentience that felt varying emotions for all his prisoners, whether it be compassion, disdain or hatred. Due to Admiral Averard programming, he never needed maintenance. Instead, he would perform maintenance upon himself, using various maintenance droids located within the prison and the security station. Security Measures Due to Averard's unique standing as an AI, and an Admiral, the Templars had taken several unique measures in regards to him. These measures were not taken because the Templars did not trust the AI, but because he was an AI, loyal though was, programed as he was, an AI, of any caliber could still suffer errors, or rebel. So when Averard was being programed and brought online several things were implemented. A series of computer programs and limiters separate from his network and command were installed to maintain the areas he attempted to access, limiting his ability to access classified information and command codes that were not in his jurisdiction. Any and all upgrades he wished to purchase and have installed had to be approved by either the Twilight Council or the Council of Justice, the same in regards to files not privy to his form and function, such as the one time he wished to study his "grandmother's" prowler ship design. Perhaps the final barrier against him rebelling and the last resort are a series of Ion Bombs installed around his AI Core. These bombs were not listed in the construction logs for Averard, the personal logs of the construction crew, manifest logs, or command logs. They were not connected to the networks, their transponders were rigged so that they never sent off location data, and their command and access codes were kept on un-networked datapads so that their existence could not be ascertained by Averard. If Averard ever used his abilites to rebel against the Templars or attempt to take control of other systems the bombs could be remote detonated by any member of the Twilight Council or the Justice Council, disabling Averard's AI core and likely wiping his memory at the same time.